Vocaloid Castle Rewrite
by hopefulheart108
Summary: Apetrully expected a remodeled castle to be owned by some animals and their leader and possible have them join Big Green in their mission for peace, instead he was invited to a party, along with some other members of Big Green, by a bunch of colorful idols from another country while his friend, Hope, might be working for them as a maid.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I've decided to rewrite the original Vocaloid Castle. The original was written around the time I was just a beginner, so the original was... really bad. Like really bad. Especially since that the original Vocaloid Castle barely had a plot at all. So I've decided to rewrite this fanfic into something that actually have a decent plot. Hope you like this. Also, please tell me how this one is (and if I should keep the original or just delete it). By the way, this is set in the year 2013 in September (when Hope, my OC, was 15 years old), which is when the original was published, so certain things in my future fanfics won't be mentioned. Enjoy the story.**

* * *

"Hope?" Apetrully said, knocking on the door as he waited in front of the front door of Hope's tree house.

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry for making you wait." Hope quickly said, coming out of her tree house.

As Hope take out her key to lock her door, Apetrully said, "How have you been?"

"Alright." The pink and white monkey said, stuffing her key into a pink and purple backpack. "Although I might be planning on to get some sort of job."

"A job? I could give you the money." Apetrully said.

"No. No. You're letting me live at Big Green, where I live there on certain weeks. I think I'm old enough to make my own money." Hope said as the two got off the tree house's porch and walk their way to Big Green.

"You're 15 years old." Apetrully said with a bit of a deadpan tone in his voice.

"Exactly! I mean... I'm living on my own at age 15 on certain weeks, so I think I should get a small job for my own needs. Besides, I'm sure there are others my age who have a job."

The pink and white monkey licked her lips as she thought, _But what job should I get? What job can I even get in the Hidden Kingdom?_

"So, how are you, Apetrully? Something happening to Big Green?" Hope ask the commander. "Planning anything? New features to Big Green? New members?"

"Not really. Nothing really changed to the base. It's been pretty relaxing lately." Apetrully said.

"Huh..."

Hope stick her tongue out for a moment to think, _I wonder if something exciting will happen to us. Not the bad exciting. More of a good exciting. It doesn't have to be mind blowing._

"Well, actually..." Apetrully said as Hope turn her head towards the commander. "There are a few rumors about a castle in the forest."

"A castle?" Hope said, raising an eyebrow in interest.

"Humans and animals have been seeing the old castle that used to belong the mice being remodeled, making everyone wonder who owns it now. Some believe it could now belong to some new species of animals, but I highly doubt it. I mean, the castle was abandoned for many years since the mice had left it for a better location where the cats doesn't know. The castle is being noticed by now since it looked rather... interesting."

 _I wonder where those mice are living now._ Hope thought in wonder.

"Even though I'm not sure who's or what's going to rule over that castle, I've been thinking of visiting the castle with some gold to see if they would like to join Big Green." Apetrully continued.

"Can I come?" Hope ask with a big grin.

"I don't think that would be a good idea, Hope. It might be dangerous for you."

"Oh, come on!"

"I know you're upset about it, but it's for your own safety."

"Please."

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"Pretty please with a cherry on top."

"...No."

Hope let out a disappointed sigh, and murmured, "How come you get to go on dangerous missions,and I don't?"

"Do you really think I do that for fun?" Apetrully ask, raising an eyebrow.

"No... but it would be a good experience for me to go on one." Hope said.

A deadpan look appears on the commander's face as he thought, _Really?_

"Hey!" Hope suddenly shouted, surprising the disguised monkey. "It's a good reason."

The commander soon shook his head slowly as he quietly murmurs, "Oh, Hope..."


	2. Chapter 2

_When is he coming?_ Hope thought to herself, hiding behind a tree near the forest's entrance as she waits for the commander of Big Green to come along.

The monkey wore a green and brown hoodie, praying that it would hide her pink and white fur better though it just hide the upper part of her body. Hope let out a soft sigh until she heard the happy humming of the commander. The pink and white monkey grinned as she put up her hood.

Taking a little look from behind the tree, Hope could see Apetrully walking towards the forest's entrance as he carry a small stack of gold. Wondering, Hope thought, _I wonder where he gets all that gold. Oh, never mind that. I have to follow him right now._

Once the commander enter the forest, Hope try her best to follow him without being noticed by quickly hiding behind the trees of the forest.

"I hope they're friendly." Apetrully said to himself.

 _Let's just hope they don't capture you._ Hope thought, remembering the stories First Squad told her whenever Hope's bored and First Squad aren't doing much. _First Squad always have the most interesting stoies about their adventures and missions._

Hope follow the commander until they notice a somewhat large castle.

The castle resembles a medieval castle, but instead of being out of stone, it looks like it could be made out of a black metal that would be pretty much cold or hot to the touch, depending on the weather. There was a small mailbox in front of it that's rainbow colored with VC in black on one side of the mailbox.

 _What species of animals lives here? What animal likes metal, rainbows, and possible starts with a V? Either that or maybe someone just bought a castle for themselves? I mean, if I have a lot of money, I would buy a castle of my own._ Hope thought, raising an eyebrow.

Apetrully approach the castle's large, white doors and knock on it. Instead of the large doors opening, the commander saw a smaller door open in front of him. The door was open by a teal-haired girl with pigtails.

A look of confusion appeared on the commander's face, seeing a human instead of an animal. He try to reason this by thinking, _Maybe the animals here are in peace with the humans already._

"Hello." Apetrully said.

"Hello." The girl said with a smile, but there was a bit of confused look on her face.

The girl's voice sounded rather high pitched, and at the same time, sounded almost like a robot yet she really does sound like a human.

"Do you know what animal lives here?" Apetrully ask.

The teal-haired girl look a little more confuse as she said, "Huh?"

The two suddenly turn their heads towards one of the trees upon hearing an excited squeal and notice a pink and white jumping around for joy, twirling around like a toy top. She slowly stopped when she realize the commander and the human girl were staring at her.

"Hope, why are you here?" Apetrully said as the pigtailed girl was much more confuse than before.

Hope let out a nervous chuckle as her tail hang low, and said, "I can explain this, but first..."

The pink and white monkey quickly ran up to the teal-haired girl, grab her hand, and exclaim, "Please let us in, Ms. Hatsune!"

Even with all this confusion, the girl said, "Okay?" The girl look behind her and shouted, "Kaito, get the ice cream!"

As 'Ms. Hatsune' enter the castle, the commander look at Hope and said, ""You're met her before."

"Nope. Never ever knew she was alive." Hope said as her eyes were sparkling for joy.

Apetrully look even more confuse than ever before as Hope said, "You see, the girl we just met was Hatsune Miku! She's a famous idol from Japan, and she's a part of a group, or rather a singing voice synthesizer, called Vocaloid. The reason why I never knew Miku was actually alive because there wasn't much proof for that and that when they have live concerts, they have holograms sing and dance in their place."

"...I wish I have the internet in my disposal." Apetrully said.

 _How behind is the Hidden Kingdom in technology? I mean, they already have holograms now?_ Apetrully thought.

"Come on. Let's go, Apetrully!" Hope cheerfully shouted, dragging the commander into the castle.


	3. Chapter 3

The commander of Big Green look at the pink and white monkey's face as the two sat at a long table in the castle's dining room. Apetrully could tell Hope was definitely excited to see this group.

 _Well, this is unexpected. I mean, I thought I was going to talk to a royal animal, but instead, I'm going to talk to these... idols? Strange day. Then again, I had stranger days before._ Apetrully thought, watching Hope squirm around in her seat until Miku and a group of colorful humans came in.

Beside Miku, there were two young women, one in red and one dressed in black, two teenagers dressed in yellow, white, and black, and a young man with blue hair and blue eyes. The commander have noticed the man in blue carrying a small tub of vanilla ice cream.

 _Oh my god! Oh my Godoka! Oh my God Madoka!_ Hope excitedly thought, feeling like she might explode any moment from seeing these singing idols in front of her.

"These are the people you were talking about?" The woman in red said to Miku, then took a sip from her sake bottle.

Apetrully slightly cringed at the scent of alcohol, remembering he once told Hope that alcohol was banned at Big Green (but actually, alcohol was allowed at the military. It's just that the commander wants Hope to believe that Big Green is strong enough to go without any alcoholic drinks, which just make the adults of Big Green only able to drink in the middle of the night when Hope is asleep. Then again, who drinks in the middle of the day?)

"Yup." Miku said with a small smile on her face. "They're kind of our new neighbors."

 _Even though we don't live next to each other, but I guess we're neighbors in a way._ Apetrully thought.

"Um... I am Commander Apetrully from Big Grren." The commander said.

"And my name is Hope!" The pink and white monkey exclaimed with that big smile still stuck on her face.

"Big Green?" The human in black said, as she sat down at the table.

"It's a military that's trying to stop the war between humans and animals in this country." Hope quickly said.

It took a while for the group of humans to process what she just said until a look of shock appears on their faces.

"That explains why this castle was actually pretty cheap to get." The human in blue said, slumping into a chair at the table.

"...Why did you bought a castle without learning the area in it?" Apetrully ask.

"We were going to use it as a vacation home since we just learn it's in a very unknown place, but now that we've just learned that, I guess we have to-" The blond boy was interrupted when Hope shouted, "No! No!"

Everyone was staring at the pink and white monkey as Hope said, "I mean... it's been a little more peaceful lately in the Hidden Kingdom, like there isn't much attacks on Big Green. Also, this place isn't close to any rival royal animal castle. Well, except for Harpy Eagle Castle, but Harper rarely attacks anyone, so you're safe."

There was a somewhat nervous smile on Hope's face until the blond girl said, "Well, she seemd to be right."

Hope lightly claps her hands for joy. The brown-haired woman coughed and said, "Anyway, we didn't really introduce ourselves. My name is Meiko."

"I'm Kaito." The blue man said, hoping the ice cream he still have haven't turned into a milky, vanillay soup.

"I'm Rin Kagamine, and this is my brother Len." The blond girl said, slinging her arm around the blond boy's next.

"Luka Megurine." The pink-haired woman said, slightly bowing her head.

"And I'm Miku Hatsune." Miku said with a smile.

Apetrully swears that Hope might explode at any moment as he thought, _Hope admires quite strange people. I wonder what she's going to do now that she knows they're real._

"Um... I was wondering if you guys need a maid for this place." Hope ask, nervously playing with the sleeves of her hoodie as the commander of Big Green suddenly remembers the chat they had yesterday. "I mean, this castle is going to be a vacation home for you guys, which means you're not going to live here all the time. That also means that you aren't able to clean this place all the time, especially since you must be doing stuff like practicing singing and dancing."

"I guess so." Miku said, tilting her head.

"How about this?" Meiko said with a bit of a smirk on her face. "If you're able to help out with this party we're throwing for our new vacation castle next week and it's a success, you can become our official maid."

"Deal!" Hope excitedly exclaim as her eyes sparkle for joy.

"Okay, we have to get your uniform." Rin said, slowly dragging the pink and white monkey into the other room.

"Yay!"

"You should really go now." Kaito said to Apetrully. "Also, tell your friends about the party."

 _This is going to be... interesting._ Apetrully thought, leaving the castle as he worry about what would happen to Hope.


End file.
